


hey, we barely know each other but you're cute, so

by buthecatwastillalive



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, This is also like 7 months old, a few innuendos, none of this makes a whole lot of sense but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buthecatwastillalive/pseuds/buthecatwastillalive
Summary: Connor and Evan 'connect' and essentially get together.(Don't ask. I honestly don't know either.)





	hey, we barely know each other but you're cute, so

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I'm smart I just found this.
> 
> I promise I'll get around to eventually getting some more recent things up. I swear I have my life somewhat together.

Evan and Connor were enemies, to say the least. The two were polar opposites, plus Connor hated Evan's guts. And the feeling was mutual. Ever since the ninth grade, when Evan had made the fatal mistake of standing Connor's younger sister, Zoe, up on what was probably her first school dance, following with Connor confronting Evan and giving him a few scratches and bruises, the two had never really seen eye to eye. Sure, it was something of the past(over three years as they both headed into their senior year), but Zoe had personally felt close to Evan, and was well on her way to preparing herself for her very first kiss. But no, Evan had chickened out at the last minute. He had been a freshman, Zoe a tiny eighth grader, and he had gotten nervous and quickly texted to cancel.

Zoe, on the other hand, had gone to the trouble to finding a nice dress for herself and even had her mother pay for a salon appointment to have her hair, makeup, and nails done, treating it as if it were prom. It wasn't, of course, because her dress had been cheap and from JC Penny's, but she was devastated when Evan never bothered to show, and just plain ticked off when his text arrived two hours later, obviously late, when the dance was in full swing.

So.. Yeah. Connor was allowed to hate Evan.

Anyways, onto the two boys' differences. Connor had brown, unruly shoulder-length hair along with bangs that swept over his pale eyes and added an air of mystery to him. That and the way he preferred to keep to himself. Usually dressed in any sort of black or grey shirt along with a trench coat and jeans, some would say he appeared rather.. Emo, at times. He was often seen either high, depressed, or both. Also, Connor had no friends. Whatsoever.

Evan, on the other hand, had short, undercut chestnut hair with short tufts in the front that could count as side swept bangs, although they just looked plainly like a cowlick. He also preferred to keep to himself, but not for the same reasons as Connor chose to. He would gladly join into a social event. If only he didn't have anxiety. He was often seen in a light blue striped shirt and jeans, and now, I guess, a thick cast on his left arm. Evan had one friend,Jared Kleinman, although he was often corrected whenever he called Jared his 'friend'. They were really family friends-their moms had gone to high school together and graduated the same year, even had their kids the same year. Jared used Evan mainly as a reason for his mom to pay his insurance, data bill, and basically anything he couldn't afford. But other than that, Jared avoided Evan. But enough about that. [c]My point is: Connor and Evan hated each other. Well, Connor hated Evan specifically. Evan just hated anyone that wasn't his mom, Jared, Jared's mom, or  [ Dr.Sherman ](http://dr.sherman/) .

It was the first day of Senior year, and Evan had been typing up a letter to himself to show  [ Dr.Sherman ](http://dr.sherman/) later and make him happy. And then his mom happened to come check on him. Evan had been just fine, typing up some random upbeat bullshit that he didn't really care for or believe, when a knock sounded and his mother stepped in, smiling and ruffling his hair as if he were a ten year old. Everything she said was rather a blur.

_ "Go around.. Ask the other kids to sign your cast.. I'm proud of you..You okay on Ativan?.. I don't want you to run out..Let me know if you're running low.. Make sure to eat tonight.. " _

She continued like this before finally, blessedly, leaving Evan alone to prep for school. Unable to type anything else, Evan pulled out his phone to text Jared, complaining a bit, but mostly just letting Jared lecture him before dragging himself out of bed and over to his closet.

He felt bad for the clothes in there--locked away in a wardrobe. Evan himself knew what it was like to spend a long amount of time in a closet. Not literally, figuratively. And he hadn't the balls to tell anyone about it. They would never understand. His mother would have a heart attack. She looked forward to one day having a daughter in law. Jared would tease him about it for...forever, really.

Well, Evan finally got himself out the door and to school, the sharpie his mom handed him that morning burning a hole in his pocket.

The first person Evan asked to sign his cast was Jared. He just walked up and asked. "Me, sign a stuttering acorn of a kid's cast? Why?" Evan had froze, saying, "You're my only friend.." Jared scoffed,laughing and shaking his head.

"Family friends, Evan. There's a difference." He refused to meet his eye.

Something inside of Evan shattered. Hmm.. His faith in humanity, maybe?"Oh, okay...Then I'll talk to you later?" He asked, looking at Jared hopefully. "Really rather you'd not."

"Okay.. I'll text you?" A few kids around them snickered, some of Jared's friends. One elbowed him, laughing at Evan's words. "Yeah, you'll text him? Text Evan Hand sanitizer?" The kid asked in a mocking tone. Jared visibly swallowed, looking down at his drink blankly. "I don't know what you're talking about. I've never given you my number, nor have you given me yours." He replied cold and emotionless."Please stop being a weirdo and leave me alone."

Evan felt tears fill his eyes. Why was Jared so..Jared? Where did this come from?

_ don'tcrydon'tcry _

Evan was just trying to have a conversation.. He gave a small nod before turning and hurrying away, hearing one of the kids mutter, "Freak."He continued on, biting back more tears and running smack into Connor Murphy. Landing hard on his stomach, Evan winced.

_ "What the hell?! Can't you look where you're fucking going--" _

Connor stopped when he saw Evan, his face softening a bit at the sight of his cast as he stepped to pull him to his feet.

"Ah, forgive me. I wasn't paying attention, either. Sorry for blowing up at you like that, dude." Connor apologized, not noticing how frozen Evan had gotten since realizing who it was. "Y-yeah, you're f-fine." He replied quietly. Connor squinted at Evan."Wait a minute.. You're that Hansen kid, from ninth grade.." He narrowed his eyes. "The one that stood up my sister."

Evan swallowed, nodding and looking up at Connor. "Yeah.. I'm still incredibly sorry about that. It was incredibly stupid of me." Connor nodded. "Yeah, it was. She'd have understood it if you ended up being gay. But no, I recall it was simply lack of the balls needed in order to go to a dance with a girl."

Evan swallowed. "Well, uh, about that.." Connor looked at him expectantly. "I a-am. Gay. I'm pretty s-sure.."

_ Wait, what the hell was he doing?! He barely even knew Connor, and they were enemies! Why was he doing this? _

Connor raised an eyebrow, a smug look on his face. "Oh really? Well, in that case, you're forgiven. By me, at least. Zoe forgave you in our junior year."

Evan nodded, swallowing."Cool. I-I mean, not c-cool, but like.. Okay." He stammered, his face heating up.

"Nice cast." Connor commented, inclining his head. "You want me to sign it?"

Evan was confused. Why was Connor offering to sign his cast? They were barely on good terms. "Y-yeah, uh, sure. I have a sharpie." He reached in his pocket for his sharpie, handing it to Connor. Connor took the lid off between his teeth, holding it there as he steadily wrote his name in huge letters over Evan's cast. Taking the lid and replacing it onto the sharpie, he handed it back to Evan with a smile. "There you are. I signed it so big so there won't be room for others to pretend they're your friends. Just me."

He seemed to be proud of this. Taking the sharpie back, Evan wiped it off on his shirt and pocketed it, forcing a smile and nodding at Connor. "Yeah, we wouldn't want any imposters."

At least pretending to have a friend would please his mom. She'd be thrilled, even if it was just one random kid's signature on a cast. She'd go nuts, gushy and all happy for him. It'd be like finding out she was going to have a daughter in law. Maybe... No. Evan couldn't possibly tell her. In fact, he hadn't the slightest clue as to why he had told Connor. Maybe because Connor actually seemed to care, and not because he was being paid over a hundred dollars per hour for sessions.

What Evan's conscience kept telling him was that his mom would be thrilled for him no matter what. Sure, finding out that he was gay(bi? Evan had no fucking clue. He hadn't liked a girl since the ninth grade.) would shock her, but if Evan brought a guy home to meet her, she'd be immensely happy for him anyways. Maybe it was because Evan wasn't really a people person. She'd just be happy to know that she wasn't the only person besides the members of the Kleinman family that Evan interacted with.

The rest of the day, Evan felt like Connor was following him. Of course, that was just paranoia and Connor barely even noticed Evan in his classes before, but they had nearly every class together. So, Evan decided it wouldn't be so bad to go over and talk to Connor in his fifth hour study hall.

"Do you know how weird it is that we have, like, all of our classes together?" Evan asked. Connor had been inadvertently rolling joints when the teacher wasn't looking and jumped when Evan spoke before looking up and nodding. "Hey, do me a favor and block my lap from  [ Mr.Dolan ](http://mr.dolan/) 's view." He paused, snickering. "Block my cock." Connor elbowed Evan, snickering more.

"Uh, sure, okay.." Evan ignored Connor's remark and sat in the desk across from him, checking to make sure the nosy teacher couldn't see what Connor was doing with his hands.

"You know you could get into serious trouble for that." Evan said, eyeing Connor carefully. Connor shrugged. "Not if I don't get caught. Why do you care, anyways?"

"I-I don't, it's just, I f-figured you'd better know, so you don't get into trouble." Evan replied, his face red.

Connor laughed. "Relax, Hansen. I was just kidding. You need to loosen up a little." He said, shoving Evan playfully. Evan laughed nervously, rubbing his neck.

"I'm sorry. I just.. I don't know. I'm sorry." Evan said. Connor tilted his head. "You apologize.. A lot."

"Right, sorry. I.. Sorr-" He stopped himself, flushing. Connor laughed, putting a hand on Evan's cast. "You're fine. You seem like a very agitated person. I can relate."

Evan smiled a little at Connor, moving his arm slightly to hold his hand with his own. Realizing what he'd just done, he pulled his arm away. "Sorry sorry. I don't have a brain sometimes."

Connor held fast, stopping Evan from pulling his hand away. "It's fine. I don't mind. I kind of like it, actually." He smiled softly at Evan, making his heart skip a beat. What the fuck?? Is this?? Gay??

"Listen, do you, uh, w-want to maybe h-hang out later? We can talk a-and watch m-movies." Evan said, looking at Connor, who smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Is that a͟l͟l͟ we have to do?" Connor asked, leaning forward to whisper in Evan's ear.

Evan froze, his face exploding with a red flush all the way down his neck. "I, er.. No, we can also read.. Or do whatever you would like."

"Hmm.. We'll decide later. Keep blocking his view." Connor replied, going back to rolling joints calmly. As if he hadn't just embarrassed the hell out of Evan and turned him into a tomato.

After school, Connor was waiting for Evan by his locker, a small smile on his face. "Hey, homo." He greeted casually. Evan scoffed. "Hey.. Murphy." He didn't want to assume Connor's sexuality, so he just ended up being a flop. As per usual. Connor laughed. "So, are we going to your place?" He asked.

Evan nodded. "Yeah, my mom's at work and doesn't get off until like, one a.m., so we have the place to ourselves. We can order pizza. Or whatever you'd like."

They were heading out the doors, backpacks slung over their shoulders as they walked and chatted.

"Mm, I don't know about you, but I'd be fine with ordering a batch of you, Hansen." Connor murmured in Evan's ear, one arm wrapping around him to squeeze his butt.

Evan froze. Why was Connor being so.. Weird?? Just a week ago they were enemies. Now, Connor was treating him like his sweet submissive boyfriend. What the hell?

**"Not today, Satan."**

Evan replied, looking over at Connor as his cheeks inflamed. "Smooches, maybe, but nOpE."

Connor laughed. "I was joking. Jeez, you need to relax a little. It's like you're constantly nervous and hard 24/7. Try not to let it show so much." He glanced at Evan with a smirk, making him blush deeper. "W-well! I'm not the one openly flirting with some dude I've known s-since freshman y-year!"

"Once again, joking. But you did just offer me smooches." Connor replied, looking at Evan smugly. "Shut up." Evan replied, looking away. Connor chuckled and they continued to walk in a comfortable silence.

Once at Evan's, Connor immediately made himself at home, kicking off his shoes and flopping onto the couch with the remote in his hand. Evan carefully slid off his shoes and set his backpack aside, going over to sit next to Connor. "What do you want to watch?" Evan asked-- pointless, really, because Connor had the remote.

Connor glanced over. "I want to watch your reaction when I do this.." He pulled out his phone, leaning over to kiss Evan's cheek and snapping a photo. Returning to his spot before, he carefully typed a caption.

'@ his house having a movie night. Hello, world! I'm Evan Hansen's boyfriend  ' Connor murmured, smiling as he clicked share.

"Con, please tell me you didn't tag me." Evan pleaded, knowing that if Connor had tagged Evan then it would appear on his mom's suggested feed.

"Are you kidding?" Connor asked, looking over at Evan with a confused stare. Oh, so he didn-- "Of course I tagged you!"

"But we never really established that we're-" Just then, Evan's phone chimed with an incoming text. Shaking, he picked it up to read the message from his mother.

_ Mom: Nice pic!! You 2 look so great together. Introduce me soon! Love u  _

Evan let out a strangled gasp, his stomach settling. So, his mom wouldn't drive him off the face of the earth? Good to know. He turned to Connor, smiling. "She doesn't seem to hate me. Or want to pound me to the ground. So.. That's good?"

Connor laughed, cupping Evan's face in his hands. "That's very good. Wonderful, in fact." He bent to kiss Evan softly.

Evan made a small noise of surprise before kissing back, wrapping his arms around Connor and smiling into the kiss. Breaking away, he looked at Connor nervously. "I really like you."

Connor grinned a little. "I really like you, too."

Evan blushed, smiling up at Connor. "Does this mean..?" He trailed off, trying to find a right way to word his question. "D-does this mean that w-we're a, y'know, thing?"

It was Connor's turn to blush. "Well, I already announced it to the world, so yeah? If you want, I mean. I can delete the post if you don't want it up."

Evan quickly shook his head. "N-no! I mean, yeah I want to. No, you can keep it up. My mom already s-saw it and she'll get curious and nosy if she sees that you deleted it." He rambled, surprised that, for once, he didn't stutter all that much. "But if you want to delete it--"

Connor pressed a finger to Evan's lips, shutting him up. "Ev, I love your incredible nervous rambles, but I got it. I'm not taking it down." He chuckled, playing with Evan's hair. "You're adorable when you're rambling. Your hair does this incredible antigravity thing and poofs up even more than it already is." He smiled, pecking Evan's lips before pulling him into his strong hold.

Using one arm to hug Evan close to him, Connor returned to flicking through stuff on tv. "What do you want to watch?"

Evan hummed, holding Connor's hand in his and relaxing against him.

"Could we maybe... Watch a nature documentary? Something with trees or about a national park? Ooh, Yogi Bear!!" He smiled up at Connor. "You know, the movie where the bears work together with the humans to save Jellystone national Park and stop that one guy from stealing that rare turtle?"

Connor snorted. "Sure, but I'm just saying this now-- You're such a furry."

Evan slapped Connor's arm. "Am not! I just really like that movie because.. Well, nature."

"Ah, my mistake. I meant to say tree fucker." Connor snickered as Evan glared up at him and focused on the tv. "No smooches for you."

"What? C'mon, that's not fair. You know I'm right. Stop being so in denial about everything." Connor laughed.

Evan huffed. "I'll have you know that I would never ever, in my life, fuck a tree. You, on the other hand.. Well, we'll see how this relationship goes before I continue anything remotely related to that thought."

"Well, I'm sorry, okay? I was joking around, and I'm sorry. Can I have smooches back?" He asked with a small frown. Evan considered this for a moment before shrugging. "I suppose." He tilted his head to kiss Connor softly. "Now turn on Yogi Bear." He said, leaning into Connor and looking at the tv.

"Yes, sir."Connor chuckled, setting the remote aside and watching the movie with Evan. About forty minutes in, Connor swore he started to hear light snores. Ten minutes after, he learned that he wasn't imagining it and that Evan had fallen asleep on him. Smirking a little to himself, Connor let his eyes close as well, hugging Evan snugly to himself and snuggling his face into the crook of his neck as he fell into dreamland.


End file.
